1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to landscape edging to define the border of landscape beds that are located adjacent dwellings and other building structures. More particularly, the present invention concerns landscape strip material composed of composite polymer material that can be extruded through dies and cut to desired lengths for use. Also, the present invention concerns clip members that are affixed to the landscaping strips and receive stake members to provide for installation of the landscape edging strips and also provide efficient and durable support therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Landscape edging systems that are widely used at the present time are typically in the form of thin metal strip material that is formed from sheet material and defines receptacles for receiving metal support stakes that are also formed from sheet metal. Landscape edging systems of this nature define rather sharp upstanding edges that can be dangerous in the event a person should step on them or fall on them. Typically, the strip material of these landscaping systems is painted a dark color, such as green or black, so that they have an appearance that blends with the colors of the grass, plants and shrubs of typical landscaping. The landscape edging is not visibly obvious, especially during conditions of poor light, thus further exacerbating the potential that persons can step or fall on the sharp edged strip material and can become injured. Typically, to minimize the cost of landscape edging systems the landscaping strip material is composed of a ferrous sheet material is covered only by paint and thus tends to rust and become deteriorated and weakened over a period of time. Even when the metal landscape strip material is plated with zinc during a galvanizing process, the coating will fail within a rather short period of time due to its contact with the soil and the base sheet material will begin to deteriorate by corrosion. The thin sheet metal will often rust completely through and thus require replacement.